


electric sparks through shadowed halls

by straightforwardly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Illegal Treat, Lavender Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Red advances through the Pokémon Tower, his partner at his side.
Relationships: Red & Red's Pikachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	electric sparks through shadowed halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



> Vaguely inspired by your "Monster character protects weaker human partner" and "The horror monsters are ramping it up because the human is fucking scary" tags.

The light of the sconces on the walls flickered; an eerie breeze rustled through the halls, forcing goosebumps onto pale flesh. Tombstones faded in and out of the fog, their inscriptions unreadable. Thousands of white eyes peered out from behind their silhouettes before blinking out of existence. Invisible laughter danced through the foggy, darkened halls, high and mocking. 

Red strode straight forward, his expression unchanging. Pikachu advanced before him, red cheeks sparking with a golden light.

Slowly, the laughter around them began to fade. Their footsteps echoed across the cold stone, solid and steady, and the shadows fled before them.


End file.
